Blackmail
by xxxPureRosexxx
Summary: Nightmare hates to do his work, Alice thinks its easy and that she could do it faster than him. What if he was to Blackmail her into doing his work for him? AlicexNightmare one-shot still suck at summaries


**Pure: Ahhh! I just notice that I've been spelling Gray's name wrong this whole time! Gomenasi! (I think that's how you spell it maybe?) *Clings to Gray's waist***

**Gray: It's alright they both sound the same. *Pats my head***

**Pure: No they don't! Not even close!**

**Gray: *Sighs* Its fine I forgive you.**

**Pure: Hope everyone else can to! And sorry I wish I could make a story for you, but I don't know your personality so much!**

**Gray: How many more times must I tell you that it's fine?**

**Pure: *Lets go of him* Sorry again anyway another one-shot this time AlicexNightmare.**

**Peter: Do people hate me so much?**

**Pure: What? No I don't! *Clings to his waist* I hate him though! *Points at Blood***

**Blood: I'm so loved…just do the disclaimer already.**

**Dee and Dum: Pure does not own ****Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"_You? Are you the one showing me this weird world!" Alice shouts at the incubus, "Not…exactly Peter White went to get you so I simply showed him the way. To the world you wished for, the world you've desired most." _

The young foreigner looks over at the sickly incubus sitting in his desk looking over his paper work that Gray dropped off for him. I don't understand why he fusses about it so much it can't be that hard the brunette thought turning to look out his window into the garden below. "If you were in my spot you wouldn't be thinking it was so easy." Nightmare said reading her thoughts she looks back at him knowing that he did so. "I beg to differ I think I would finish that much faster than you ever would." He smirked at her idea before he got up to go over to the outsider by the window making her look at him.

"That is an interesting idea that I don't think would be hard to do." Alice slightly blushed at how close he was to her she weaved around him heading to the door. "Ah I just remembered that I w-was suppose to play with the t-twins t-today." She stutters leaving his office. Nightmare looked over where the maiden left the room smiling think of a way to make her idea come true.

"Nightmare-sama is the work done?" Gray came into the room looking around seeing piles of paper work more or less completed. "I was getting around to them…..eventually." The lizard sighed grabbing his boss around the collar pushing him back into his seat. "Get back to work now before we get behind again." He pouted mumbling about firing him as he returned to work Gray chuckled slamming more work on his desk. Seeing this made him cough up blood "Try not to get blood on the work Nightmare-sama." The incubus stared at his assistant while cleaning up the blood, "Do you value your job Gray?" "Not as much as you value yours." He smiled deviously Nightmare looked at him deadpanned, sighing, then reluctantly going back to work.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Alice headed to the Hatter's Mansion looking for the Bloody twins they should be around here somewhere she thought looking for the two young boys. "Onee-chan!" Dee and Dum ran to her side holding both arms. "She came brother!" Dee said "I told you she would brother Onee-chan wouldn't forget us!" Dum stated pulling at her arm. "Of course I wouldn't, what do you want to do?" They both looked at the other grinning slyly "Lets play-" "Hey! What are you two doing? Slacking off again I'm guessing." Elliot came hand behind his head.

"Stupid newbie hare! Why do you always interrupt our time with Onee-chan!" They shouted towards the mafias second in command. "Because to make sure you do your job." He looks over at Alice, "Sorry about that those two need to do their jobs, but you can come into the mansion if you want." The outsider shook her head. "That's alright I promised I would play with them I'll wait until their done." "Yeah Onee-chan!" Dee shouted let going her arm. "We'll be done as quickly as we can!" Dum said next also releasing her both returning to their jobs.

Smiling softly the foreigner goes over to the side sitting down watching them stand by the gates trying to concentrate on their task. Her mind wandered back to the Clock Tower, back to Nightmare who she guessed was trying to get out of doing his work again. She lightly chuckled at the thought knowing how entertaining it could be at times, but she did feel sorry for the incubus of how sick he is. Why he doesn't go to the hospital is beyond me the maiden thought chuckling lightly once again.

The afternoon turned to night in a wink Alice notices this getting up dusting off her clothes as she did so. "Onee-chan don't go!" Both boys exclaimed running over to her seeing how she was going to leave them. "I'm sorry boys, but I need to get back Julius will get worried if I don't." "But you didn't get to play with us like you said you would!" Dee pointed out grabbing her arm. "Yeah! Stay with us at the mansion for the night at least!" Dum responded gripping her other arm tightly Alice groaned, "Boys please I need to-"

"Young miss I must agree with the twins this time it's pretty late to return now, stay for the night." Hearing this she turns around to see Blood Drupe standing there a small smile playing off his lips. "Ummm…..well….I guess….just for tonight ok?" "Of course Dee, Dum show her to one of the guest rooms." "Yes boss!" Dee and Dum dragged her to the mansion heading to one of the guest rooms upon reaching the place they let her go before heading back to the door. "You'll play with us in the morning won't you Onee-chan?" They asked standing by the door. "No, not until I go back to tell Julius why I didn't return home tonight, but later that day I'll come back." Both pouted, but reluctantly nodded their heads in response heading out closing the door on their way.

Looking around the room she notice that it was pretty plain compared to the other rooms she witness. The walls a light cream color with blue border lines around the base and tops of the walls. Curtains a darker shade of blue, a closet in the corner and a desk by the lonesome window in another corner of the room. "It's like he adores the color blue." Alice said out loud once done glancing around the room she goes over to the closet taking out a night gown using it to replace her own dress where she set it down on the chair. The young maiden falls down onto the bed eyes growing weary with some good needed rest allowing darkness to consume her the brunette fell into a deep sleep.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Opening her eyes they fell onto the dream world she's so use to visiting when sleep took her over. Her gaze came to the ruler of the dream realm floating above her a few feet away from her current position. "Good evening Nightmare were you able to finish all your work for the day?" She asked him, but his glare only seemed to harden towards Alice witched caused her to rethink what she said hoping she didn't say something she shouldn't have. "It's nothing you said that I'm upset right now." Nightmare Gottschalk stated his hard look not growing soft this confused the girl tilting her head in confusion the man sighed coming closer to her face inches away.

"I'm mad because you're staying at the Hatters for the night not that I should be complaining you can do what you will." His face not moving any closer or father from Alice Liddell's own listening to his word got her thinking, is he jealous? "Jealous?" He smiled hearing her thoughts, "Well I guess you can put it like that, yes Alice, I am jealous that you choose to hang out with everyone else rather than with me most of the time."

His lips met hers as he closed the little distance there was between the two catching her off guard the foreigner fell to the ground the incubus on top of her. The man's hand going through her hair pulling her closer to him she didn't know what to do or think at the moment. "Don't think just do." He said into her ear moving down her jaw line to her neck a blush moved onto the outsider's face as he continued her grip tighten when it hurt. Nightmare released the girl floating up away from her. "Time to wake up Alice." He told her as the world around them melted not before she made out a smile on the incubus's face.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"It's a shame you can't stay longer miss." Blood said the next morning as Alice headed out the mansion. "I'll be coming back later I still need to fulfill my promise with the twins so you'll see me then." "I suppose safe trip back." He smiled as she walked off heading to the Clock Tower, the time she had with Nightmare still played in her mind a blush coming ever so often at the memory. I need to calm down I should be fine as long as I don't think about it, the blue-eyed maiden thought reaching the doors to the tower. Taking a deep breath she opened the door heading inside she sees Julius still working not wanting to bother him Alice heads upstairs passing Nightmare's room stopping, think whether or not to go in.

"Alice?" She turns at the sound of her name to see Gray standing behind her, "Are you here to see Nightmare-sama?" He asks with a pile of paper work in his hands. "Umm yeah, but I don't want t-to disturb h-him with h-his w-work." She stuttered mentally slapping herself for doing so the ex-assassin raised an eyebrow, but shook the feeling off heading into his boss's office. "Nightmare-sama I have more of today's paper work." "Gray you honestly want to kill me don't you." "Maybe then you'll do your work more often." Nightmare groaned going back to work Alice silently came inside listening to the men's argument though she didn't go unnoticed by the incubus. "Gray will you leave us please." He said with a wave of his hand the lizard nodded leaving them alone.

This made the young maiden uncomfortable the memory of last night flooding back into her mind the man chuckled seeing her blushed face. "No one has to know about that." He stated standing up from his desk making the girl eyebrow go up. "And why would they in the first place?" Nightmare smiled moving closer to her. "If I were to tell them better yet show them." His hot breath on her ear. "You wouldn't dare." "Maybe if only you do my work you said it yourself that you could finish faster than me." Alice backed up mouth open as if to say something, was he blackmailing me?

"Yes Alice I am blackmailing you it wouldn't be fun if I didn't." A smile played off his lips as he said this to her he leads her to his seat sitting her down placing a pen in her hand. "You're so going to get this." She said starting to write he kissed her cheek arms wrapped around her shoulders. "If you say so, but I know you liked it." A blush rose on her face as she continued to work not looking up at him Nightmare just smiled as he watched her.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: I'm hoping my stories are being better and making sense also sorry if any characters seems too OOC I'm trying my best to learn about each one.**

**Nightmare: I thought it was good.**

**Pure: Thank you Nightmare =D**

**Blood: Wow I was barely in this one.**

**Pure: Be glad you were at all anyway I'm finally going to start a story an AlicexJoker one because there my favorite couple so hopefully that one will turn out ok maybe.**

**Alice: Really? With them?**

**White: And what's wrong with us?**

**Black: Yeah bitch what is wrong with us?**

**Pure: I agree there both cute I'd always liked them better and as well as Peter.**

**Alice: -_-" **

**Gray: Please review.**


End file.
